


A Turtle's Shell

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [7]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	A Turtle's Shell

How I wish to be a turtle

A turtle with a shell of its own

A shell that’ll protect me from everything that hurts

My own little cave for me to hide

From your harsh winter

A place that is warm

A bubble where I can have my innocence

Too bad I won’t find it from you

How I wish to be a turtle

A turtle with a shell of its own

A shell that’ll shield me from you

My own little bubble

Where I’m allowed to be naïve

And ignorant to the things that’ll hurt


End file.
